


Sweets

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [172]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus has given Scorpius a surprise gift.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [172]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Challenge prompt no. 43. _I picked these for you._  
>  ❤
> 
> Today was the day that I was due to watch _The Cursed Child_ so here is a little Scorbus to celebrate. I hope everyone is keeping themselves as safe as they can.

Scorpius could _sense_ sweets the very moment that he spelled open his front door. He threw his Healer kit down and flew through to the kitchen, fast as his legs could carry him. 

Albie called it his sixth sense and never once had it failed him. 

A jar of sweets was sat there, filled brimful with Bertie Botts Beans, Stringmints, Ice Mice and- best of all!- a dozen Pepper Imps. 

There was a note charmed to the side. “I picked these for you,” Scorpius read, smiling at his boyfriend's looping handwriting. “I love you! Don’t eat them all at once!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
